Mean Girls
by KissingYouInTheRain
Summary: "Victoria Vega is the new girl at Hollywood Arts. She meets interesting people there, The Fashionistas, Jade's West's Clique, Falls in love with her ex-boyfriend Beck, and manages to attract the attention of two art lovers, Andre and Robbie. Beck/Tori


**Hey! So I'm trying out fan fiction again. Ok so here's my first Victorious story **** my inspiration was Mean Girls :D**

**Also Trina isn't her sister in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Or Mean Girls.**

"**Victoria Vega is the new girl at Hollywood Arts. She meets interesting people there, The Fashionistas, Jade's West's Clique, Falls in love with her ex-boyfriend Beck, and manages to attract the attention of two art lovers, Andre and Robbie."**

**Beck/Tori**

TPOV

Today was my first day at Hollywood Arts. A prestigious high school full of talented people, and I was nervous. I looked in the mirror one last time; I was wearing a red t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and my favorite tan boots. My too-long light brown hair was straightened and I had on no make-up. My parents believed make-up wasn't healthy and it was well, off-limits. I grabbed my bag and ran out ready for school.

"Honey, I wish you a happy day! I'm so proud of you and oh! You look beautiful!"

My mom is an animal rights activist, she's nice but sometimes, I just want to scream.

"Thanks mom, but I really got to go now, I'm going to

be late."

Before she could say another word, I ran out the door. I was excited and nervous and I wanted to see the school already. I had been waiting the whole summer for this moment.

I'm finally at school, and it's huge. There are people dancing, and some are singing, and others are just talking, I make my way to the office and I see people staring. _Oh God, They're staring, and now they're whispering._ I finally make it there and look at the lady behind the desk there.

"Hi I'm Victoria Vega, I'm new and my mom called yesterday and um they said someone would show me around?"

"Yes hello, Victoria Vega, Here's your schedule and Andre will show you around just sit there and don't bother me." The woman had blank brown eyes, blond hair, she looked like she was in her forties, and she looked and sounded bored.

"Yeah I won't uh bother you."

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I turn around and see a guy, about my age, with brown dreadlocks, happy dark brown eyes and a nice smile.

"You're Victoria huh?"

"Yeah, that's me but you can call me Tori."

"Ok. Well let's go then, and let me see your schedule."

I hand him my schedule, and he briefly looks over it, smiles and looks at

me.

"Well we have homeroom and 1st and 2nd period together. Come on, it's a big school and I don't want you to get lost"

I chuckled a bit, "I will not get lost, and I'm a big girl, Andre. Is that your name?"

"Yes. Yes it is. So we got like 10 minutes. Let's begin the tour."

We walked for a while, and he showed me where we eat, most of my classes, my locker, the library, and warned me about a lot of people.

"That thing right there, Is Jade West, and her pack of wolves. She's absolutely heartless, don't talk to her at all, avoid her at all times, and same thing goes for Cat Valentine and Trina Martin, they're hot but you don't want to mess with them."

There they were. Jade West had beautiful pale skin, icy grey-blue eyes full of hate, blond (almost brown) hair and lips permanently fixed into a frown.

Then there was Cat Valentine, with pretty really red hair, happy brown eyes,

tanned skin, and dimples. Then there was Trina Martin, with tanned skin, light brown eyes, and curled brown hair. They were all gorgeous, and a felt a twinge of jealousy inside. Suddenly I felt the click-clack of heels coming towards me and a looked up only to see the one and only, Jade West right in front of me. I could feel her icy breath on me.

"Oh hi, I'm Jade, and you're the new girl huh?" I nodded unable to speak. She smiled sweetly, but you could tell it was fake.

"I'll see you around, Vega." Trina and Cat nodded at me, and they turned around following Jade.

"Well that was..."

"It was..." Andre and I were speechless.

"I think she likes you." I laughed, there's no way Jade liked me.

"Oh please." I turned around only to come crashing into a male body.

"Oh I'm sorry" He said getting up.

"It's okay. I-" I looked up and saw him. His dark hair was a little long, and his dark eyes we're mesmerizing, and his lips were so pink and full and-

"Uh Hey we got to go now." It was Andre.

"Yeah let me get my stuff." He had already got it for me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He flashed his white set of teeth at me.

"I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori." I said.

"I'm Beckett, but you can call me Beck."

"Did you just mock me?"

"Maybe." He winked at me, and I fainted a little.

"You have pretty eyes." He was so nice.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around?"

"Yes you will." He left, and turned around one last time and smiled at me. Today was going great so far.

"Uh Tori, What was that?" Andre looked at me questionably, and I just smiled.

"I have no idea."

**TA DA! Lol Review if you want me to continue. **

**Peace my loves! xxo**

**See you! And review please, if you have ideas or suggestions, tell me.**


End file.
